


Holiday In Hateno

by TaroPhoenix



Series: These Moments With You [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Selectively Mute Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaroPhoenix/pseuds/TaroPhoenix
Summary: For their honeymoon, Link and Sidon decide to spend a couple of days in Hateno.





	1. Day 1: Food

**Author's Note:**

> I have been excited to start doing this one, and it was one of the first sidlink-related things I worked on (based on a head-canon that I had from a long time ago).  
> There will be five parts to this, each chapter representing a day, and I already have a guideline to go by. :D 
> 
> I will say this now - I'm not sure if I will have the guts to do anything "really steamy" content-wise, save for maaaaybe one part in a future chapter. I can barely write a sex scene with a straight face, hehe. 
> 
> Apologies in advance for any any all errors that I may have missed! Curse me not being able to catch certain things until I reread a story for the ___th time, haha.

Something smells good.

Slowly opening an eye, Sidon sniffs the air a few more times before he stretches his arms. Letting out a quiet yawn, his gently pats the space in front of him. He frowns when he realizes the spot is empty, but he quietly laughs to himself. It’s no surprise that Link was already up and about, but Sidon was hoping that he’d wake up to the sight of his husband, curled up inside the blankets and sleeping next to him. Perhaps, even if they are on their honeymoon, Link’s ‘early bird’ habits were hard for the hero to ignore.

Another yawn escapes the Zora’s mouth as he rolls onto his back. Even though the couple had to sleep on the floor, the large blankets that Link laid out for them to rest on were quite soft. The sheets were large enough to cover nearly the entire upper floor, and they were thick enough to where he could barely tell that they weren’t on an actual bed. Sidon didn’t get to ask Link on where the hero’s ‘usual’ bed is that, but he assumed that it’s the wooden furniture that was tucked in a small area under the stairs.

The prince wonders for a moment if Link purchased the blankets while he was at Hyrule Castle… or if he “borrowed” them from the Zora Domain’s palace shortly before his previous solo visit to Hateno. Sidon is certain that the pillows weren’t from the Domain. Going by the specific designs on the cushions, Sidon would guess that Link obtained them from Gerudo Town.

The prince stretches his entire body, curling into the makeshift bed. It was quite smart, and thoughtful, for Link to have their sleeping arrangement set up beforehand. Link’s regular bed would have easily been too small for Sidon to comfortably sleep in, considering his size, and although he is pretty sure the pond in the yard would work just fine for him, Sidon imagines that Link wouldn’t want to resort to that. Besides, it’s more fun to sleep next to your beloved…in more ways than one.

He hears a door opening, and footsteps moving around on the lower level, and Sidon didn’t need to lift his head up to figure out who that was. If his ears aren’t failing him, it sounds like Link was humming a tune while he walks around. The scent of food grew even more, and the Zora guessed that Link was bringing food in from outside. Knowing the hero, he had probably cooked himself something to eat. Sidon found it a bit odd at first, but it made sense that despite having an indoor kitchen in the house, Link still prefers to do his cooking outside. With all the traveling he’s done over the years, it was likely something that he was so used to.

The sunlight that was starting to peek into the room touches Sidon’s head-tail, and the prince moves around to where the light was touching his chest. It felt nice, and going by the sun’s position, he guesses that its a few hours before noon. They had arrived in Hateno yesterday evening, and from what little he’s seen of the small town so far, he was already falling in love with the place. He had only spoken to a few of them, including a very interesting man dressed in pink, but the villagers here seem friendly. Hopefully, he will be able to explore the town proper later in the day. Sidon was already looking forward to going to the beach during the five days they will be staying here.

Link’s home was a bit smaller than he expected, but it suited the Hylian just fine. Sidon thought it was very sweet that Link modified the door so that he can get inside without much trouble. The prince didn’t mind having to crawl to get in the house, and he really liked how decorated the small table in the main room was. Some of the plates and utensils on the table were clearly too large for a regular Hylian to use, and he had to smile at the effort that his darling went through in order to prepare of this nearly week-long stay.  The walls of the house were decorated with some of the hero weapons and shields, which didn’t surprise Sidon, but his eyes teared up upon seeing the familiar trident that belonged to his beloved sister. Link would later mention to him that after freeing Vah Ruta, he couldn’t bring himself to use her weapon and had it stored safely here ever since. From the way the weapon shined, Sidon could tell that Link treasured it like no other.

The prince would be lying if he wasn’t excited upon seeing, when they arrived, there was a large pond near the back of Link’s house – he was amused that Link kept _that_ part of his home a secret from him, and it made for a delightful surprise. It would also be a lie if Sidon didn’t have at least a few ideas in his mind when it came to things they could do inside of the pond…

Humorously enough, despite all of things that he did to prepare for Sidon’s arrival, Link forgot about the roof. Due to that, their evening plan of “celebrating” their first night in Hateno was cut short. While the couple were in the middle of a make-out session on the second floor, Sidon got a bit too excited and quickly stood up. The prince hit his head on the ceiling hard enough that he swore he could see stars for a second. Naturally, this caused Link to panic, and as Sidon slowly sat back down on their makeshift bed, the hero rushed over to check on him. It was just a bump on his head, but Link still covered the wound with a bandage. When questioned about it by Sidon, the hero simply responded:

“I just thought the bandage would look cute on you.”

Although the injury did somewhat ‘kill the mood’, neither of them minded. They were going to be in Hateno for nearly a week, and the couple were content just being in each other’s arms for right now. Link did take advantage of the moment by playfully teasing Sidon about what happened, and although the prince did find the situation amusing, he secretly prayed that Link doesn’t mention it to Bazz. The last thing he needed was for his close friend to get wind of it.

Sidon laughs to himself, and the footsteps he heard from downstairs went silent. When the silence lasts more than few seconds, Sidon begins to lift his head up to see where Link was at, but he got his answer when he hears those same steps moving up the stairs.

 Link reaches the second floor and looks at him, having that cute smile that Sidon loves so much on his face. Sitting down next to Sidon, he leans over to kiss the prince’s forehead.

“Good morning.”

Sidon grabs one of Link’s hands and kisses it, smiling as he hears his beloved giggle.

“Morning, my darling.”

“Did you sleep well?”

“I did. My head isn’t throbbing anymore, which is good.”

With a small tug, Sidon slowly pulls Link into his arms, his head-tail wagging against the surface of the bed.

“I would have loved it if you were next to me when I woke up. The bed was pretty cold, and lonely, without you.”

Link giggles again as he trails a finger down Sidon’s cheek.

“Forgive me. I wanted to make you something.”

“Oh? You made something for me? What is it?”

The hero grins as he kisses Sidon on the cheek before leaving his embrace. Sidon watches his husband walk down the stairs, coming back up a few moments later with a large covered dish. The prince sits up and rests on his elbows, watching Link set the dish down in front of him and remove the lid.

On the plate was an omelet. A very big, delicious looking omelet. Judging by its size, Sidon guesses that at least eight eggs were used to create the food, and from what he can smell, there was other bits of meat and cheese inside it. He looks at Link, who signs to him with a half-smile on his face.

**“I thought that surprising you with a home-cooked breakfast would be a good way to start the first official day of our honeymoon.”**

Sidon’s head-tail cheerfully wags back in forth, and a huge grin forms on the prince’s face.

“Aww honey! How sweet of you!”

Link quietly laughs.

**“I hope that it will be to your liking. I was a bit lacking on ingredients, but it should at the very least be edible. I didn’t realize that I was low on eggs.”**

“I’m certain that it will still taste delicious, my darling. Don’t you worry about that.”

**“Still, it’s my fault for not making sure there would be enough food for us. I’ll have to stop by the store in a bit to get some more.”**

The hero looks at Sidon with a playful look in his eyes as he speaks to him in a quiet voice.

“If you’d like, you are more than welcome to join me.”

Link leans into his spouse, grinning.

“It could be like a date.”

Sidon returns the grin, his head-tail wagging in happiness.

“I would love to, Link.”

Maybe while they are out in the town, Sidon can try to see if there was any seafood available for purchase. Before they left for their honeymoon, one of the elder female chefs in the kitchen gave him a recipe for a special dish that he could make for Link. It was supposed to be a good aphrodisiac, which naturally caught his interest. With any luck, when he makes the dish tonight, Link finds it enjoyable. He knows the hero wouldn’t judge his culinary skills, but it’s a bit intimidating to make a meal for someone who’s cooking can rival even the best chefs in the region.

Not to his surprise, the omelet tastes very delicious. It’s been a long time since he’s eaten one, but Sidon hopes that he’ll get the chance to eat the breakfast item more often. He even holds out the omelet to Link, and the Hylian smiles as he leans in and takes a bite. The prince couldn’t tell if Link was intentionally taking his time by slowly biting into it, but he could have sworn that there was a  ‘shine’ in his husband’s blue eyes. A very familiar, mischievous, and... amorous one.

Sidon shoves the last piece of the omelet into his mouth, licking his fingers with a grin. It was a shame that Link made only one, but he makes a note to make sure that Link picks up more eggs while they are in town. Plus, he was still hungry… although he believes that it’s a different _kind_ of hunger. Setting the plate away from him, Sidon looks at the Hylian with an innocent smile on his face.

“The omelet was just amazing, Link. Not that I ever have any doubt in your cooking.”

He leans towards Link with a smirk, and his head-tail slowly sways side to side.

“…But I am still a little hungry for more. Link…may I have you for dessert?”

Link playfully pouts at the Zora before signing a reply, trying to hold back a laugh.

**“You’d be spoiling your appetite for tonight.”**

Gently pushing Sidon to lay down, Link gives the prince a seductive smile of his own. The Hylian slowly takes off his shirt, and he chuckles as he feels a large hand slowly snake up his side. Tossing the shirt aside, not caring now where it landed, Link signs to his spouse.

**“I will indulge you, my sweet husband. I suppose this could be our ‘make up’ for not doing anything last night.”**

Sliding his hand down to where it rests on Link’s rear, Sidon winks at him with a smile.

“That sounds good to me.”

 

* * *

 

 

How was it possible that Sidon had never been to this lovely village before?

As he sits under a large tree, waiting for Link to finish his purchase from a nearby store, Sidon gazes around him. The prince quite enjoyed the mini-tour that Link gave him before they went grocery shopping, and from what little he saw from the town, he can’t wait to go to the beach tomorrow. Link promised him that they would go first thing in the morning.  

On a nice sunny day as this, it was no surprise that the villagers were out and about. Sidon was able to chat with some more of the villagers during the tour, and the prince suspected that Link was low-key trying to show him off. Not that he personally minded, or anything – with all the times that he proudly showed off Link in the Domain, he supposed that it was his turn. Naturally, some of the villagers had questions for him, which he was more than happy to answer, and they were all very kind to him. Sidon was almost confident that a good majority of them had never seen a Zora before, so he hopes that he made a good impression.

Sidon _really_ liked Bolson, whom he got his name after the guy officially introduced himself at the near-start of the tour. Link always had nothing but good things to say about him prior to meeting the guy himself, and Bolson truly was as ‘colorful’ as the hero described him. It made Sidon happy that Link had such a good friend in Hateno, and he knew that Bolson was also the “security guard” of Link’s home when he’s away. The prince was curious as to what Bolson whispered to Link during their conversation, but judging by how red Link’s face turned, it must have been…interesting. Maybe he can coax it out of Link later that evening.

He leans back and closes his eyes, smiling as he feels the afternoon sun on his scales. Sidon could easily see Hateno being the place to visit when you want to relax. It truly is no surprise as to why Link made this town his home for so long.  As pleased as the prince was that Link was now officially a part of his family, and will spend much more time in the Domain, Sidon hopes that Link never sells the house. It would make a great vacation spot when they both want to spend some time together away from their royal duties, and just be ‘themselves’.

If and whenever the couple decide to do so, they can bring their future children here as well.

“Sorry if I took too long.”

Sidon turns to look behind him, seeing Link heading toward him with two large bags in his hands. The prince immediately gets up and reaches for them.

“Here, let me hold those bags for you.”

“Sidon, it’s fine. I can carry them.”

“At least let me hold one of them?”

Link laughs as he gives one of the bags to Sidon.

“If you insist.”

After Sidon takes the bag and holds it in one of his arms, they both begin to hear back to the house. Shortly after they begin walking, Link notices Sidon slowly taking the other bag from his hand, winking when the hero looks at him. Link shakes his head while laughing and wraps his hands around Sidon’s arm.  

“Did you find everything, Link?”

“Yes. We’ll certainly have enough food for the rest of the week.“

“That’s good. I’m looking forward to see what kinds of amazing meals that you have in mind fo—"

The Zora suddenly halts in his tracks, and Link wonders why Sidon stopped walking. The hero quickly gets his answer when his eyes follow the direct Sidon is facing. To the prince’s right, there was a small ground of children that were looking at Sidon while whispering to each other. All the kids have curious looks in their faces but appear to fear him. He was pretty sure that they were the same ones that he saw earlier during the tour, and even at that time, they were staring at him while he and Link talked to the owners of the Inn. The Zora smiles at them and waves, sharp teeth and all, and is shocked at the kids’ reaction of running away. He frowns, his head-tail slowly moving side to side.

“Link,… do I look that scary to them?”

Link gently pats Sidon on the arm and smiles at him. The pout the prince had on his face was adorable, in his potentially biased opinion, but it also makes him sad whenever Sidon is not his usual cheerful optimistic self. Raising his hands to sign, Link responds.

**“I don’t think they are really _afraid_ of you. You must admit that to a non-Zora child, a giant red Zora with sharp teeth can be intimidating. But I am certain that once they get to know you, they won’t be scared to say hello.”**

Sidon half-smiles at Link, still looking a bit down about the situation. Link leans more into the Zora’s arm, gently kissing it in a few areas, and his ears pick up the sound of a quiet laugh. The giant red arm moves to wrap around Link’s shoulder, holding him close as they walk toward their home.

The couple were almost out of the main plaza of the town when they noticed a small crowd forming around one man’s stall. Sidon gets curious and takes a step toward the stall see what the man was selling, but the scent that his nose picks up tells him all that he needs to know. Sidon can recognize the scent of fish anywhere.  He turns to his beloved, a sharp-toothed grin on his face.

“Wait here, Link.”

Sidon moves to the fisherman’s stall and looks at the seafood available for sale. Fish, crabs, octopi, …and oysters. Perfect. Trying not to wag his head-tail (and failing at it), he buys some of each seafood, and adds the purchase to the other bags in his arms. Although he probably bought more oysters than he needed, Sidon figured that it’s better to be safe and sorry. It’s been a while since he attempted to cook them, but at least he has some leeway if he screws up.

Sidon returns to Link, his head-tail wagging in happiness and a light skip in his step. Link signs to him, his eyes on the large bundle.

**“What did you buy?”**

Sidon winks at him.

“I can’t tell you just yet. It’s a surprise.”

Link giggles at the comment, knowing full well that there was at least seafood in the bag, but he lets it slide. He reaches out to Sidon with his hand and a smile on his face.

“Shall we head home?”

The Zora lets out a small purr before gently grabbing it with his own.

“Yes.”

As they walk hand in hand, Sidon’s head-tail gently sways back in forth, and the prince looks down at his husband. The day was still young, in his opinion, and he can't wait to spend the rest of it with him. As impossible as it may be…Sidon looks forward to spending the rest of his life with Link. The prince subconsciously tightens his hand, and it causes Link to look at him. Seeing his beloved giving him such a radiant smile makes him purr louder, and with a blush on his cheeks, Sidon asks a question.

“Link, would it be alright if I cook something for you tonight?”


	2. Day 2: Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here!  
> aka: "Beach day! + a flashback".
> 
> I really meant to have this posted a few weeks ago, but I got distracted by a few video games, and I kept adding more stuff to the chapter. 
> 
> Apologies in advance for any and all errors that I've missed! I'm still searching for some, haha. And I know my wording can be a bit off at times.

As much as he loves feeling the warm sunlight on his scales, it doesn’t compare to the cool water of the pond that he’s lying in.

It’s still early in the morning, but Sidon couldn’t resist recharging himself in the backyard pond. A content purr escapes from him as his head-tail splashes in the water. He knows he shouldn’t get _too_ comfortable, though – he’s been inside of the water for a little over an hour, and if he’s not careful, he’ll fall right back to sleep.

Then again, considering the _lack_ of sleep that he got last night, it wouldn’t really be a terrible thing…

A small grin forms on the prince’s face as he thinks back to the previous night. That recipe that the palace chef gave him really did work. A little too well, perhaps.  Link enjoyed the seafood dish that he made, and when asked for seconds, Sidon couldn’t refuse. The prince even added some extra oysters for the second helping.

The effects didn’t hit Link at first, and Sidon was starting to suspect if that ‘special dish’ he made was a bust. Over the course of an hour, Sidon noticed that Link would snuggle up to him more than usual, and he quite liked the kisses that Link would randomly place on his chest and neck. Next thing he knew, he was pushed to the ground and Link was gazing at him like he was the most delicious thing he’d ever seen.  At that moment, Sidon realized what was going on…and by the goddess was he _excited_.

He was already aware that his precious Link had a lot of stamina, but… wow. The prince wondered just how much of _that_ was the dish, and if Link had been ‘holding back’ on him all this time.

Sidon knows that it was at least one hand’s amount of how many times they went at it last night, and he stopped counting after the third round. In hindsight, Sidon was surprised that he lasted so long before he really started to feel worn out. If Link was just as tired, he’s great at hiding it.

As he gets out of the pond, Sidon winces as a brief jolt of pain runs through his hip. He believes he likely exerted himself a bit too much the previous night, but… he’d say that it was worth it. Rubbing his side, he turns to look at the house. Hopefully with how long he’s been in the water, Link would be up and about, or at least awake. The sky looks nice today, which will make their time at the beach most enjoyable.

Assuming of course, Link is _out_ of their bed right now.

Stretching his arms while he walks, Sidon enters the house and looks at the second floor. He sighs at the sight of an arm hanging off between one of the gaps of the banister. Link’s still asleep. Of course, he would be.  Sidon slowly moves up the stairs, crawls over to where his husband slept, and gently shakes where he believed Link’s shoulder would be in the blanket.

“Hey Link… it’s time to wake up.”

A loud groan comes from the bundle, and it moves a little. Sidon slowly peels away the blanket to reveal Link’s face, and the Hylian quickly tries to cover his face again. With a small smile, Sidon speaks again.

“Aww darling…come on.”

A small hand comes out of the blankets, and slowly pushes Sidon’s face away. Laughing, the Zora brings his face to where he guesses Link’s was and snuggles into it. Another groan comes from the bundle, and the figure in the blankets flips over with his back facing Sidon.

The prince is not aware if Link being like this was a side effect of the seafood dish, or just one of the rare instances of the legendary hero not wanting to get out of their “nest”. At first, Lin's current behavior saddens him, but the feeling quickly disappears as an idea forms in his mind. He takes this window of opportunity to quickly slip under the blanket that Link wrapped himself in and holds the hero close to him. Link flinches for a moment in surprise before staying still, relaxing in his husband’s arms. His back was still facing Sidon, and the Zora leans in to whisper in his ear.

“You have some _nerve_ , Link.”

Slowly tightening his embrace, the Zora gently kisses up and down Link’s neck and shoulder.

“You keep me up _all_ night, barely giving me a moment to rest.”

He playfully nibbles at his shoulder, lightly enough so his teeth didn’t pierce Link’s skin.

“Not that I am truly complaining about the reason why…"

Sidon rubs his face into the area where Link’s shoulder and neck meet. The prince slowly reaches around Link until he finds his hand and holds it in his own.

“Despite that, you can’t even wake up a little bit early… for me?”

He places another kiss on Link’s shoulder.

“…After all, you _did_ promise to take me to the beach this morning.”

Link dares to peek from under the sheet and is met with Sidon’s “famous puppy eyes technique” and a long head-tail wagging back and forth. If his ears aren’t failing him, he hears a whimper coming from the prince as well. It was very cute, and Link couldn’t help but feel guilty about wanting to stay in their “blanket nest”.

It was Sidon’s fault that Link is exhausted – there was no way the prince didn’t expect that succulent dish’s effect to work. However, Link knows that he was just as guilty as well and can’t blame _all of it_ on the food. The hero wasn’t naïve to the kind of reputation that oysters have, and as much as Sidon did initiate their fun last night, Link had the higher amount. He still felt bad that he failed to realize how tired his beloved was at the near-end of the night…

* * *

 

_There was a hunger inside of Link, and despite how exhausted he was, it’s not quite satisfied yet._

_He turned to his side, looking at the sleeping Zora near him. It couldn’t have been more than 20 minutes since their last “session”, at least a couple of hours from the time they ‘started’ in the first place, and Link can see that Sidon was quietly panting in his sleep. He had a slight smile on his face, and his head-tail slightly twitched during his slumber._

_Link slowly moved closer to his husband, setting a hand on his cheek, and caressing it with his thumb. In the back of his mind, he knew waking Sidon up, especially for the reason why, would be selfish. That thought didn’t stop him from placing a soft kiss on the prince’s lips and slowly rubbing their noses together._

_It was a few seconds before Sidon opened his eyes, trying to focus on the Hylian in front of him._

_“Mmm… Link?”_

_The Hylian slowly trailed his hand up and down the Zora’s chest, which caused Sidon to giggle quietly.._

_“Oh…darling…You still desire more?”_

_Sidon hummed as he felt Link lightly nibbling on his neck. He slowly wrapped an arm around Link, and yawned._

_“It feels like I’ve just fallen asleep. Certainly, it hasn’t been long before our last intercourse.”_

_The prince lifted his head up to peek at the window._

_“I think the sun will be rising soon, if the sky is any indication.”_

_Letting his head fall back onto the pillow, Sidon smiled at his husband with half-open eyes and talked in a somewhat joking manner._

_“Oh Link, please have some pity on me.”_

_Link gave Sidon the best ‘puppy dog eyes’ that he could muster, due to his own fatigue, and gently kissed the Zora’s nose. The hero wrapped his arms around Sidon’s neck and kissed up and down his jawline. The action made the Zora laugh, and he held Link closer to him._

_“My, how persuasive you are, honey.”_

_A soft non-threatening growl escaped Sidon’s lips while he burrowed his face into Link’s neck._

_“I admit…despite how tired I am, you are tempting me to try at least one more...”_

_With a swift movement, Sidon shifts Link’s body so the hero was laying on his chest. The Hylian smiled as he sat on top of Sidon’s abs, feeling large hands resting on his waist._

_“I’m not sure if I have any more in me tonight.”_

_Sidon moved a hand behind Link, resting it on his butt, while his other hand moved to Link’s front._

_“…but I can at least make sure that you are satisfied.”_

_Link laughed as he leaned in and explored Sidon’s chest with his hands, but he paused his movement when he gazed at Sidon’s face. It may have been because of the angle that he’s looking at the prince, but Link realized how tired his dear Zora looked. Sidon’s smile was the same as always, and he knew that it’s not fake, but Link recognized an exhausted pair of eyes when he sees one. He’s certain that there were small bags under Sidon’s eyes, and the prince’s earlier hand movement felt sluggish._

_He still wanted Sidon, badly, but…_

_Sidon yawned as he slowly moved his hand up and down Link’s rear, pausing when he saw the concern in his husband’s eyes._

_“Mmm? Oh Link…don’t worry about me.”_

_Link signs, a frown forming on his face._

_**“You look so tired. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be –”** _

_The hero lets out a quiet moan as he feels his front lower area being rubbed. A purr filled the air as Sidon smiled at Link._

_“Darling…don’t be sorry.”_

_Sidon moved his hand faster, and Link grinds his hips into it. Slowly, the Zora king leaned his body up, close enough for their faces to be near each other, and talked to his husband with a seductive voice._

_“I’ll make sure that it will be so good, your lust will be satisfied for the rest of the night.”_

_Link chuckled before he verbally replied._

_“I thought you… said it would be… morning soon?”_

_Sidon rubbed their noses together as his hand slowly wrapped around the part of Link that was getting firmer with each passing second._

_“Hmm…then let’s hope that I am wrong.”_

_Their lips touch. And to the couple’s benefit, Sidon did have enough in him for one more round before they finally slept for the rest of the night._

* * *

 

Link moves his body to completely face Sidon and gives him a lazy kiss on the lips. After pulling away, he sluggishly trails a finger down the Zora prince’s face and whispers.

“Give me a few minutes, and I’ll get up…my adorable fishy-wishy.”

The last time Sidon heard that nickname was some months back when, while visiting Hyrule, they were at one of the pubs and Link had two drinks too many. If people didn’t know who he already was, they’d have thought “fishy-wishy” was Sidon’s real name.

Sidon can’t quite hear that nickname the same way anymore after Link called him such during _another_ situation that same night. Regardless, Link rarely referred to him as a nickname compared to the usual “honey”, “darling” an the like. Even with that, the hero didn’t use those words nearly as often as he did. To Sidon, being called “fishy-wishy” is one of the things that he will always treasure in his heart.

Hearing the rare nickname makes Sidon grin, and his head-tail wags back and forth in child-like excitement.

“Then your beloved fishy-wishy will head downstairs and pack for the trip!”

Sidon quickly gets up and heads back downstairs, much to Link’s tired amusement. When he reaches the bottom of the stairs, the prince gathers the items he believes they, mostly Link, would need at the beach. A light blanket, something to cover Link from the sun, cooking supplies…and of course the food.

He places a few of the items inside the bag, and was making some extra space inside it, when his ears pick up the sound of someone walking down the stairs. He sees Link putting a shirt on, and his head-tail wags when the hero walks closer to him. When Link is in reach, Sidon leans over to kiss him on his forehead.

“It’s a good thing that you cooked some of the food last night, Link.”

Link stretches his arms out and yawns, replying in a quiet voice.

“I wasn’t sure what time we would go in the morning.”

The hero leans on Sidon, rubbing his eyes.

“Felt it was better to prepare it, just in case.”

“When were we heading to the beach, Link?”

“I can be ready in a few minutes?”

“Works for me! Just let me get a few more things for the bag, and I’ll be set to go.”

“Okay. Let me just freshen up really quick.”

As he walks past Sidon, Link quickly smacks the prince on his rear.

“Don’t take too long, dear. We have a beach to get to.”

Sidon quickly turns around, seeing the smirk that Link had on his face. Lightly rubbing his butt with his own hand, Sidon lets out a small laugh.

“And to think, not even an hour ago, you wouldn’t even get out of the bed…”

* * *

 

From the way the Zora prince was jumping in and out of the ocean, Link just knew that Sidon was trying to show off. He could tell from the way that Sidon would turn his head to look at him before he hit the water. The following jump, Link quickly blows a kiss towards him, smiling with he sees Sidon’s sharp-toothed grin before he goes back into the sea.

 Laying down on a blanket, Link leans back to rest on his elbows and takes a deep breath. It’s been a while since he’s smelled it, but the hero always did like the unique scent that one can only get from a beach. Link found it a little funny how he’s been to this beach multiple times in the last year, but this was the first time that he was able to _enjoy_ it.

Sidon certainly was enjoying himself out in the sea. It surprised Link that Sidon would be so excited about a beach, with how much water there is around the domain, but he guesses that perhaps it was a ‘Zora’ thing. Even though he was quite a distance away, Link can tell that Sidon was chasing something in the water. With how fast Sidon can normally swim, he assumed that Sidon was playing with it. A few moments later, he spots Sidon shooting out of the water with something in his mouth.

He watches Sidon land back into the water and decides to get up and meet him. He was a few steps into the water when he spots the Zora heading towards his direction. Sidon reaches a point where he can stand, and holds a large fish in the air with his right hand.

“Look, I caught us dinner!”

When Link is close enough to the prince, he can see just what it was that Sidon caught. The fish that Sidon has in his hand is huge, and it seemed oddly familiar to Link.

“…Wait…is that a tuna?”

“Ah, so this _is_ a tuna! I didn’t know this type of fish actually lives in the Hateno region, Link.”

“I’ve never seen them here before.”

Sidon looks down at the fish.

“Heh, perhaps a group of tuna decide to make this area their home. It is to our benefit, though. I’d imagine with a tuna this size, it would certainly last us a week! Err…perhaps a bit more like two days, if I know my own appetite.”

The prince wildly wags his head-tail.

“Never the less, I look forward to what you’ll turn this Tuna into! It’s been a while since I’ve had some sushi, but do you even have rice inside of the house? If not, just eating it raw by itself would be fine with me. Then again, grilled tuna sounds pretty appetizing as well…”

Sidon continues to babble on, and it was at that moment when Link paid attention to his beloved’s appearance.  The prince hadn’t been out of the ocean for long, and his scales are already starting to dry, but his body has a ‘glitter’ to it that truly complimented him. Link watches a few drops of water trail down Sidon’s arm muscles and broad chest, slowly letting out a breath of air.

The way the sun shined on Sidon, the beads of water that were still on his red scales, along with the look of excitement and happiness on his face… It was an attractive view. And the Zora had the nerve to say that _Link_ was the beautiful one – the legendary hero truly believes that it’s the other way around.

The entire view puts Link in a ‘trance’, and it was a few seconds later that Sidon notices.

“-erhaps I could come back here later this week and see what other fish live he-- Hmm?”

A grin forms on the prince’s face as he places a hand on his hip.

“…Do you like what you see, Link?”

 Link snaps back to reality and smiles, his cheeks lightly turning into red.

“Yes.”

Sidon chuckles as he sits down next to Link, slowly handing him the large fish.

“I love what I see as well.”

Before Sidon can continue talking, Link quickly raises his hands to sign.

**“You mean the tuna, right? You seemed awfully excited about me cooking it later today.”**

“Well, yes I am excited about the tuna, but I was talking about something else-“

**“Oh, the beach then? From the way you were begging for me to get out of bed this morning, I know you’re happy that I brought you here to-“**

Sidon quickly, and gently, wraps his hands around Link’s wrists to stop his hand movements and laughs, touching his forehead with Link’s. He whines in a dramatic and joking manner.

“Liiiiiink, I was talking about yooooouuuu.”

The Hylian returns the laugh, quickly moving to kiss Sidon’s lips.

“I know.”

A few more kisses later, Link prepares the fish for their post-beach dinner. Sidon watches Link chop and cut the fish into small pieces, resisting the urge to grab a few raw strips for himself. His head-tail twitches impatiently, and although he was trying to stay “stoic” about it, Link notices the movement. With a smile, he cuts a large chunk out of the fish and holds it out to the prince. Sidon nearly grabs the piece  with his hand before stopping himself. Grinning, he leans in and eats it from Link’s hand. It surprises Link for a moment, but the hero soon laughs when he feels Sidon licking his palm. He moves his hand to scratch under Sidon’s chin, watching his husband’s head-tail sway back and forth.

“Well, aren’t you a good boy.”

The prince leans in towards Link’s touch, smiling.

“If I do a trick, would you cut me another piece?”

“If I do that, there won’t be any more fish left.”

Link resumes slicing the tuna, ‘accidentally’ cutting a few pieces for Sidon to grab for himself.  When he Is done with the fish, he wraps the pieces of tuna and stores them in an ice container for later. Link stretches his arms before he looks over his shoulder, smiling at Sidon while he talks.

“I think a swim would be quite nice right now…”

He walks to their bag and begins to dig around. Thankfully, he was able to sneak the specific item into the bag before they left, and this would be a wonderful time to bring it out. As Link continues his search, Sidon’s eyes zoom in on a specific area on Link’s side.

“That mark on your waist…what happened? Is that a bruise?”

Link looks down at the small bruise on his right side for a few moments before looking back up to Sidon. The expression forming on Link’s face confuses him.

“Hmm? Why are you grinning at me like tha-“

A blush forms on Sidon’s cheeks and he coughs into his hand, looking away. Link walks over to his husband and holds his hand. When Sidon faces him, Link softly speaks.

“Aren’t you forgetful.”

Sidon gazes at Link with concern.

“I’m sorry, Link. I really need to watch my strength. You should have told me if I was grabbing your waist too ti—”

Link softly shushes him while kissing Sidon’s hand. He raises his own hands to sign.

“ **Don’t worry, Sidon. I am fine. I would have told you if I was in any pain last night. It’s been a long time since something like that happened.”**

The Hylian smirks.

**“I guess you were doing _such_ an excellent job pleasuring me last night that I didn’t notice the bruise until just now. You certainly kept your word on that, Sidon. Maybe you weren’t as exhausted as you thought you were.”**

Sidon’s entire face is covered in a blush, and it makes Link laugh. It amused him that Sidon would be so easily flustered when he decides to be more ‘forward’ with his flirting. Link stares directly into his husband’s eyes and speaks.

“You’re very cute when you blush, my sweet prince.”

The prince smiles as he kneels to be closer to Link’s level.

“I’d say you look much more adorable that I do, Link.”

Link quietly laughs as he swiftly leans in to kiss Sidon on the lips and walks back to the bag. Sidon watches him, and after a few moments, sees a look of relief on Link’s face.

“Ahh, there it is.”

He slowly pulls out a shimmering red piece of clothing, and it looks very familiar to Sidon. When he gets a full look of it, it hits him - in Link’s hand was a red Zora armor. The same one that Sidon gave to him on the eve of their wedding.

That night, the prince knew that Link would accept the armor without fail. That didn’t stop the small amount of doubt from forming in his heart when he presented his gift to him. Sidon tried to remain calm while he watched his lover look over the armor, but he could hear his heart pounding in his chest. The smile that Link gave him in the end put his mind at ease, and the prince had the biggest grin on his face when Link told him that he would wear it the following day.

As disappointed as he was that Link didn’t wear it during the actual ceremony, he was very happy that the Hylian opted to wear it during their wedding night.

And here he is, putting the armor on before they go for a swim…

Sidon innocently wags his head-tail back and forth while he watches his husband put the armor on. Once the shirt was completely on him, Link unties his hair, letting it rest on his shoulders. Without looking at his husband, the Hylian walks to the ocean, stopping when the water reaches just under his shorts. Glancing back at Sidon, and with a smirk on his face, he holds up his hands to sign.

**“Are you coming? I’ve looked forward to properly swim with you in the ocean, wearing this _beautiful_ armor.”**

Link shows his teeth, mischievously grinning.

**“Maybe we can even do a bit more than just ‘swimming’…if you would like to.”**

For a moment, Sidon wonders if there were still some traces of that oyster dish in Link’s system, but he isn’t going to pass up this opportunity. The prince moves towards Link, his head-tail swaying back and forth, and lowers himself into the water. Link slowly takes a few steps away from Sidon before winking, diving in the water, and swimming away.

The prince stares at him for a moment before he grins and prepares himself. He knows that he’ll catch Link in less than five seconds, even if the hero was wearing the Zora armor, but he’ll give him a 15-second head start. When the countdown is done, Sidon swims towards Link’s direction at full speed.

Link should know better than to ‘challenge’ the fastest swimmer in the Zora Domain.  

* * *

 

 Sidon always had a soft spot for sunsets. It’s a shame that Link is not awake to appreciate its beauty with him.

Then again, the sight of the Hylian sleeping in his arms is beauty in of itself.

As he lays on his side in the warm sand, Sidon gently brushes back a few strands of hair from his beloved’s face. As often as he’s seen it, he never tires of seeing Link’s face when he’s asleep.  At times, the hero looked like he’s fighting monsters even in his dreams. The first few nights they were together, it was a common thing for Sidon to see during the night. Link actually hit him during his sleep on one occasion. When he found out, Link apologized profusely, even after Sidon assured him that he was fine.

Most times, especially moments like this, Link seemed to be in true peace and relaxation. Especially with Calamity Ganon no longer a threat, the dreams that the legendary hero have must be pleasant ones. With the tiny smile that Link would have on some occasions, the Zora prince likes to imagine that it is _he_ that the hero is dreaming of.

Feeling Link curl up in his arms, Sidon places a kiss on his forehead before looking back at the sky. He felt comfortable in their little spot, but he could easily tell that night was only a few minutes away, and they should be heading back. Unless his eyes were failing him, there were a couple of gray clouds in the distance, and that usually means a storm was on the way.

Thankfully before Link fell sleep, they put most of their stuff back in their bags. The only thing unpacked was the blanket that Link was partially laying on.

Gently setting Link down on the blanket, Sidon walks over to grab their bag. Heading back over to his mate, he debates for a few moments before lightly wrapping the blanket over Link. As he cradles Link in his arms, the hero slowly wakes up and looks at the prince. There is mild confusion on his face, and Sidon chuckles as he speaks to him.

“I think it’s time for us to head back, yes?”

Link stretches before answering back.

“Mmm…ok.”

Link curls into Sidon’s arms more, yawning as he gets comfortable again. Sidon laughs as he starts walking up the hill towards their home.

He was only a few steps in before he realizes that Link fell right back to sleep. Although it was still early in the evening, Sidon could tell that his husband will be slumbering like this for a while. He wasn’t nearly as tired, but Sidon would be content with laying down next to him when they get back. He could always cook something for Link before he wakes – that would be a pleasant surprise. It’s been some time since he’s made that seafood soup that Link was quite fond of.

Hopefully, those dark clouds in the distance stay away from Hateno. The last thing their honeymoon needs is rain and thunder to put a damper on things.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you could say that Link was recovering from a hangover of sorts at the start of the chapter, heh. And I admit that I had a bit of difficulty with that flashback scene, content-wise - it was good practice for a future chapter. ^^;  
> The next chapter will more in Link's POV, and I'll try to have it out sooner than how long it took for this chapter to show up. 
> 
> Until next time, everyone! <3


	3. Day 3: Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looooong time no see, right? ^^;
> 
> So sorry for the delay. A lot of things have been going on in my end,...and one particular part of this chapter kept me at a roadblock for MONTHS. Finally, I am able to put this chapter up! I'll do my best to have Chapter 4 out in a better time frame.  
> There are two steamy scenes/moments, and although they are turned up a bit compared to Chapter 2, I'm not sure if I need to adjust the content warnings or not since it's not quite "explicit". ^^;
> 
> Apologizes in advance for any and all spelling/grammar mistakes!

 

It's the sound of thunder that wakes Link up.

He blinks a few times and nearly goes right back to sleep before he hears it again. Link turns to look at the window. His internal clock tells him that its morning, despite how dark it appears to be outside, which tells Link one thing.

There is a storm outside.

The hero stretches his arms out in front of him before he sits up, resting on his elbow. He lets out a sigh, partially in amusement…another part in disappointment. Link knows that weather is a force that can’t be controlled, but he had hoped that the weather would be perfect throughout their honeymoon.

He doesn’t entirely hate the fact that it’s raining, however. He could do without storms (to an extent), but Link always liked the rain. The smell, the calm soothing sound of rain hitting the ground, the hauntingly beautiful dark clouds in the sky… it relaxed him. While out in his travels, it was often the rain that would help him fall asleep during those times when his nightmares would get the best of him, causing the hero to stay awake for long periods of time.

The rain would also remind him on the Zora Domain, especially the day he ran into Si--

“Did it wake you up as well?”

Link looks behind him. Still laying down with his head on a large pillow, Sidon stares at his husband with a small, nervous smile. Link recognizes that look anywhere.

His prince always had a fear of thunder and lightning.

Link turns his body around to face his lover and Sidon quietly laughs while looking away.

“I have been awake for the last 30 minutes, I’d say. I couldn’t go back to sleep because it was so loud.”

He looks back at Link, his head-tail slowly wagging.

“I am happy that you are awake now, though.”  

Link frowns before reaching out to touch Sidon’s cheeks with his hands, watching his husband’s eyes widen.

“Hmm? What’s wrong, Link?”

“…Are you okay?”

He rubs one of Sidon’s cheeks with a thumb. Sidon reads the concern in Link’s eyes.

“O-Oh. I’ll be fine, Link. Really. It’s a storm, it should hopefully pass over us soon.”

The prince sets a hand on Link’s hip, smiling as he gently tightens his grip.

“Besides, I’m not too scared. I have the Hero of Hyrule right here next to me.”

Sidon winks at Link, and the hero shakes his head with a smile. He knows Sidon is trying to put up a front on their sake, but Link knows that all it will take is one powerful sound of thunder for the Zora prince to cling onto him as if he was a small child.  

Moving closer to his husband, the Hylian whispers before kissing him.

“I’ll do my best to protect you.”

The kisses were innocent enough at first, but Link slowly goes deeper the more their lips touch. He moves his arms to wrap around the Zora’s neck, kissing up and down Sidon’s jawline. Link’s ears pick up the sound of a head-tail swaying side to side against soft blankets, along with Sidon saying his name.

“…L-Link.”

The prince quietly giggles.

“Hmmm, someone is being affectionate this morning.”

Link rubs their noses together slowly, his voice whispering in a purr.

“I thought you knew how loving I can be in this kind of weather…”

He pushes his dear husband gently onto his back, climbing on top of him. A thought briefly appears in his mind if his dear prince was bothered by being on his back again, with how often he’s been in that position since the start of the trip, but the smile on his beloved’s face answered that question.

The speed that Sidon’s head-tail hit the blankets were another indication.

Stretching his arms above his head, Link giggles as he feels Sidon’s hands exploring his chest and resting on his hips. He leans down and rubs their noses together before placing another kiss on the his lips.  Sidon was still nervous about the weather, and Link can sense that the prince was trying to push the feeling aside. He reaches out to caress his beloved’s long head-tail, smiling as the sound of soft laughter reached his ears.

Sidon tilts his head to kiss Link’s shoulder, and the hero is not surprised at a pair of sharp teeth lightly pinching his skin. The gentle but firm squeeze that he feels on his waist did catch him a bit off-guard, and it causes him to gasp. With each kiss and nip that touched his shoulder, now travelling slowly up to his neck, Link sighs in pleasure. In combination with the on-and-off squeezing, it distracts Link to where he barely notices when one of the large hands disappears from his hip.

Sidon’s hand slips under the blanket, stopping just over his own crotch, and slowly moves his hand up and down on the part of him that was asking for attention. Times like this are when Sidon wished he and Link didn’t have such a size difference. It’s difficult for him to kiss Link _and_ have sex with him while he was mainly on his back. If he had realized that they would be doing _this_ , he’d have turned them over, so he was hovering over Link.

It’s not like he couldn’t do that now, but…

Their lips separate for a moment, with Link giggling as he rubs their noses together again. Sidon leans in for another kiss, caressing Link’s hip with the one hand that rested there.  The prince’s other hand was still occupied, moving up and down as a faster pace.

It was a minute later when Link leaves a trail of kisses from Sidon’s lips, to his jawline and pauses at his neck. The hero kisses the area a few times before slowly biting into it. Near-instantly, Link feels Sidon jolt, and a ragged sigh from his husband’s mouth.

Link rarely ever does such a thing, but he remembers the first time that he bit Sidon’s neck during sex. It wasn’t their first time together, but the couple were still in the stage of trying to ‘figure’ each other’s bodies out.  He knew that biting in general was often seen as a sign of affection between couples, but he didn’t quite expect that doing such an act during intercourse would send a jolt of pleasure through a Zora’s body.

In his case, Sidon wasn’t expecting such an action to happen, and it caused him to involuntary thrust with more power than intended, giving Link a bit more of “him” than he could handle at the time. The second Link yelped in pain, Sidon immediately stopped their intercourse, spending a great chunk of the night apologizing. Link tried to assure him that he wasn’t mad, and that he’ll be fine (even if Link later realized that sitting was quite the discomfort for the following couple of days). The hero even mentioned that, if anything, it would have been his fault, and that Sidon shouldn’t feel so bad about the accident. Regardless, Sidon wouldn’t go “all the way” with him the next handful of visits that Link made to the Domain.

That was two years ago, and even now, Link could sense a bit of hesitation in his husband. He looks at Sidon, searching for any sign to continue. When he feels a soft kiss on his forehead, and a gentle nudge towards the prince’s neck, Link got the answer that he needed.

_Please. Continue._

He resumes kissing Sidon’s neck, gently biting after ever few kisses, and giggles when he feels Sidon pressing their bodies closer together. From the way his husband was breathing, and the gentle but firm grip that Sidon’s ‘free’ hand had on his back, Link could tell that Sidon was getting close.

Just a bit more and Sidon just might -  

A loud thundering sound causes the prince to squeal in surprise, tightly hugging Link with both of his arms, and lightly shake in fear. Link tries to hold back a cough, and after a few moment, feels Sidon loosen his grip on him. Still shaking, Sidon looks down at Link with a blush on his face.

“Well…this is embarrassing.”

Link reaches to stroke his husband’s cheek, lightly patting it.

“It’s fine.”

Link looks back at Sidon’s crotch, and signs to his husband with a smile.

**“I suppose the ‘mood’ is gone, huh?”**

Sidon leans to where their foreheads touch, and quietly whines.

“It seems like it.”

Placing a kiss on the prince’s nose, Link slowly removes himself from Sidon’s tight embrace.

**“How about I go make you a glass of warm milk? I’ll even add honey to it.”**

“Warm milk? With honey? Ha-ha, surely you are not treating me as if I was a small child.”

Link smirks.

**“From the way you’d cling to me sometimes, it is like a child. I figured that warm milk and honey would be a good way to calm you down. It worked for me when I was a little kid. Of course, if you’d rather me _not_ get that for you…”**

The hero winks, and Sidon sticks out his tongue with a playful pout. The prince purrs as he leans in to kiss his husband on the lips.

“Fine, I will accept the offer for warm milk. And I would like _extra_ honey, as well.”

Slowly getting up from their blanket nest, Link gives Sidon a royal bow.

**“As you wish, your highness.”**

Link walks down the stairs towards the kitchen, and Sidon turns to gaze at the window. Why did a storm have to appear today? He lets out a whine, frowning in disappointment.

A small light catches the corner of his eye, and Sidon looks down the railing, watching Link’s movements downstairs. Link lights a few candles and walks away from them to put on a clearly-too-large-for-him tunic. Sidon can still see the shorts that Link wore underneath them, and although it confused him on why Link would have such a huge shirt in the first place… he wasn’t complaining on how it looked on him.

As Link pours a few bottles of milk inside a large pot, and lights a fire beneath it, Sidon unknowingly shifts his body to lean on the banister. Perhaps it was due to the lighting, but Link’s movements seemed smooth and ‘graceful’. The whole sight was beautiful, to him at least.

Link glances behind him to see if Sidon was looking at him, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink at the sight of the prince leaning on the banister, smiling and a head-tail slowly swaying side to side. He stares back at the pot in front of him, watching the milk starting to bubble, and laughs to himself.

His dear Sidon is so adorable.

It was a few minutes before the Hylian felt that the milk was ready, and he takes out two cups, one significantly bigger than the other. Link fills both cups, and specifically makes sure that Sidon can see him adding a giant amount of honey inside of the large one. He hears Sidon’s quiet laughter as he carefully brings both cups upstairs, praying that he doesn’t conveniently slip and fall.

A large clawed hand reaches out towards Link when he was close to Sidon, and he hands him the largest cup. Link makes himself comfortable in Sidon’s lap, waiting for his arms to circle around him before lowering his own.  He takes a few sips from his cup as he leans against Sidon’s torso. The sight of his large husband reaching over and covering their laps with a nearby blanket makes him smile.

For the following set of minutes, the only sounds that were in the room was the quiet noise of the couple drinking from their cups, and the muted rumble of thunder from outside. Sidon finishes his cup first, setting it down on a safe spot nearby before leaning down to wrap his arms more around Link. With a giggle, Link takes another sip from his cup.

“…Feeling better?”

“Mm? Oh yes, I’m okay no-“

Sidon pauses as another thunder, not as loud of before, rumbles outside, earning a look of sympathy from Link. The Zora sighs as he leans in to rest his head on top of Link’s.

“…The sooner the storm leaves, the better. The rain, however, can stay here.”

Hearing Link laugh from below him, Sidon glances down, his eyes focusing on the oversized tunic the hero wore. He touches it before asking.

“Was it that cold downstairs?”

“A little. I felt like wearing it.”

Link slightly tilts his head up.

“…Do I look good in this?”

“It’s a bit big, but…you look very cute with it on. I assume the size is intentional?”

Link shrugs, smiling.

“It was a gift. Last winter, one of the elders gave it to me after seeing me walk around with one of my thinner tunics.  She also brought me a lot of food as well.”

“That was very sweet of her.”

“A few other villagers saw what she did, assumed that I was struggling in clothes and food, and gave me a bunch of tunics, pants, and things to eat.”

The Hylian lets out a soft chuckle, the volume increasing upon feeling Sidon’s large hand massaging his upper leg.

“It makes me happy to hear you have such nice and caring neighbors, Link. I was concerned about how you were fairing that winter.”

Sidon sighs, looking at the window.

“I am disappointed about the storm. It certainly puts quite a damper on anything we’d like to do outside the house.”

The prince rubs his cheek on top of Link’s head, grinning.

“At least we wouldn’t be _too_ bored staying inside for the day, if need be. I am certainly we can figure out a _few_ things to do to pass the time.”

The hero chuckles, taking another sip from his cup.

“Perhaps, but I need to go back out for a short bit. To revisit the store.”

“…You have to go to the store again?”

Link looks up at his husband, carefully setting his near-empty cup down before signing.

**“Yes. We appear to be very low on rice.”**

“I thought you bought enough to last the week.”

Link giggles.

**“Apparently not. You made a lot of that delicious soup, and perhaps my adding some rice into it was too great of an idea.”**

Link smirks.

**“Plus, at how much of the rice that you used for that very succulent seafood dish you made our first night here. I wouldn’t be surprised if at least half the rice was used up on _that_. “**

Sidon starts to blush.

“I suppose that I am mostly to blame, then. I am pretty sure that I ate three plates, and you had two.”

**“Don’t worry too much about it. In the end the food was delicious…and we had a lot of fun as well.”**

Link winks and flashes a grin at the prince, amused when the blush on his cheeks spread further on his face.

It wasn’t too long after the comment that Link heads back downstairs to change into better clothing for the rainy weather. Sidon wasn’t too far behind him, deciding to cook something for Link to eat before he heads out. He knows that he’ll only be gone for a short amount of time, but the gesture was too sweet for Link to decline.  He accepts the egg and seafood sandwich graciously, trying not to laugh at the prince’s head-tail wagging side to side in happiness.

Licking his fingers and putting on his boots, Link walks to grab his cloak before heading back over to Sidon. With a smile, he raises his hands to sign.

**“I’ll be back.”**

Link reaches up to grab Sidon’s face. The prince leans in to assist him, humming when their lips touch for a moment.  His hands still on Sidon’s face, Link quietly speaks to him.

“I’ll try to return as soon as possible.”

Placing a few more kisses on the blush that formed on Sidon’s cheeks, Link lets him go and leaves the house.  

 

* * *

 

 

Link was honest when he told Sidon that they needed more rice, but that wasn’t the only reason he went shopping.

The clouds weren’t as dark as before, but the rain continued to pour down from the sky.  The Hylian pulls the hood of his cloak over his head as he holds a bag close to him. It was great that the store had the amount of rice he needed for the following days, but Link was very happy that there was still one other thing the store had.  Flowers.

Link spent more time than he intended as far as getting the right combination of flowers to make a bouquet of his satisfaction, but he knows that Sidon will like the floral arrangement as a gift, as simple as it was. As naturally extravagant as Sidon loved to be, in personality and in appearance, it’s small gifts like this that seemed to make the Zora the happiest.

It was amusing, and very cute, to Link. Sidon had no problem spoiling Link like there was no tomorrow, always going the extra mile whenever they would go on a date or celebrate an anniversary. When it was the other way around, the prince was quick to say something along the lines of, “Oh Link, there’s no need to do all of this for me. Just being with you is enough.”   

Of course, Sidon would never turn down any time when Link wanted to spoil him. The hero did recall overhearing part of a conversation of Sidon telling Bazz of all the sweet things that “his lovely Link” did for him on their two-year anniversary.

Peeking in the bag to make sure that the flowers weren’t crushed, Link continues to walk with an extra pep in his step. As he crosses the bridge that leads to the house, he sees that the front door was cracked open… and a large red Zora laying down on his side, right outside the door. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts before he notices Link coming towards him, and Sidon immediately wags his head-tail. Link chuckles to himself before he signs.

**“Where you waiting for me to come home? I didn’t think I was gone for that long.”**

The Zora sits up a little, a small blush on his cheeks.

“True, you weren’t gone long but…I was getting a bit lonely inside the house. I even thought about going into town myself to look for you.”

Sidon looks at the bag that hung from Link’s arms.

“Did you get enough rice?”

**“Yes, I did. I also got something else as well. Close your eyes and hold your hands out, please.”**

With a smile, the Zora did as he was told. Link digs deep into the bag, takes out the bouquet of flowers, and sets it in Sidon’s hands. Sidon opens his eyes a few seconds later, his smile widening into a grin.

“Oooh, you brought me flowers?”

Link smiles warmly at him, talking with a quiet voice.

“Yes. I thought they would cheer you up.”

The prince holds the bouquet to his nose and slowly inhales the flowers’ scent. He looks directly into Link’s eyes, blushing.

“Well, it certainly did. Thank you, Link.”

The hero tilts his head to look behind Sidon.

“The door is open.”

“Oh! Forgive me for that, Link. I thought I closed it. In truth, I haven’t been outside for that long.”       

“Hehe, it’s fine. Don’t worry.”

Link winks at his husband before going inside of the house, setting the bag of rice on the table. Hearing movement behind him, he turns to look at Sidon, and watches as the prince fills a large cup with water. The cup is placed at the middle of the table, with a familiar set of flowers inside it, and Link can’t help but smile at the sight.

“These flowers deserve a better container, but this cup shall do for now. Link, is there a shop here in Hateno were I could purchase a vase?”

“There is a traveling shop, but I think they’ll be in town tomorrow. They have a nice variety of pots and vases.”

“Great! Perhaps if we have the space to, I could buy some vases to take back to our Domain.”

The Zora prince’s tail sways as he looks around Link’s house.

“If it is okay for me to say, I have noticed that your home is a bit light on decorations. Not at all saying that the house looks bad, of course.”

The hero laughs as he raises his hands.

**“I’m not here often enough to really feel the need to decorate it. However, I suppose now I have more of a reason to.”**

“Oh?”

**“Yes. After all, you can’t _really_ have the house belonging to the Heir of the Zora Domain’s husband looking so…basic. Right?”**

Link winks at Sidon, causing his husband to laugh.

“I know you are joking, but you really don’t need to do any additional decorating. I actually like how the house is now.”

**”…but you certainly wouldn’t turn down the chance to add a bit of ‘Zora flair’ around here, right?”**

Leaning in, Sidon places a kiss on his husband’s forehead.

“Perhaps. Who knows, maybe I’ll bring some items from the Zora Domain the next time we come back to Hateno.”

Link whispers after kissing the prince’s cheek.

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

Sidon gives Link another kiss, this time on the lips, before walking to the other side of the house.  As he watches Sidon move away from him (with a smile on his face, no less), Link’s eyes rest on a bag they brought with them on the trip. One item inside of the bag catches his attention, and he moves over to grab it.

For some odd reason, he gets the impulse to scratch his head. Considering the bottle he was holding, it would make sense. Now that Link thinks about it, it’s been a few days since he’s washed his hair…

“I’m going to wash my hair. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay!”

The Zora grins at Link with that lovable sharp-toothed smile of his, and Link returns the gesture in kind before exiting the house and walking to the back of the building. It doesn’t bother him too much that his bathroom was outside, compared to the rest of the house, and at least it was attached so he doesn’t have to walk far. It was only an issue is when he needs to use the bathroom late at night and the weather outside is bad.

One he’s inside, Link takes his shirt off, leans his head over a small sink, and pours water over his head. It may be raining outside, but its still worth the extra effort to make sure his hair was wet. Carefully lifting his head to avoid water in his eyes, he reaches over to grab the bottle he brought with him.

The people from Gerudo Town really spoiled him with their wedding gift. The bottles of shampoo and bubble bath they sent were amazing, and he makes a note to himself to obtain more of them on his next visit. Link finds himself to be quite fond of the one that smelled like apples and watermelons, even if he personally prefers more nature-based scents.

Link lathers the shampoo in his hair, closing his eyes as its sweet scent reaches his nose. The wash felt like it was only a few minutes, but it wouldn’t surprise Link if he’s been inside the bathroom for at least a half-hour. He sighs as he walks out of the bathroom, not bothering to dry his hair. Link is a few steps away from the front of the house when he turns to look at the pond.

Perhaps it was a bit silly to go into the water so soon after washing his hair, especially while it’s still raining, but… it seemed like it was a good idea. If he kept his head above the water, the hair-wash wouldn’t have been a waste…but Link had no issue with doing it again if it came down it. He’ll even ask Sidon if he wants to “help” him, and the Hylian is positive that Sidon wouldn’t turn the request down. Any opportunity to play with his hair, after all.

Link walks into the pond, stopping when the water reaches his shoulders. The scent of nature around him was pleasant, and the hero slowly walks around in the pond. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. The added sound of rain causes Link to feel relaxed. So much so, he barely hears a voice calling out to him.

“May I join you?”

Link turns around to see Sidon standing at the edge of the pond. He nods, smiling as his beloved walks into the lake and kneeling once he was a few feet away from Link.

“This explains why you’ve been out here for nearly an hour. I wish you had invited me if you were going to relax in the pond.”

The Hylian shrugs, half-smiling at Sidon before signing to him.

**“It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. I wasn’t planning on being in the pond, really. Did you need me for something, Sidon?”**

“Oh, nothing too important. I actually came out to ask if there’s anything you’d like for me to make for lunch.”

**“Sidon, you’ve cooked nearly every day for me. More times than I have, for sure. Let me cook today.”**

Sidon leans down so their foreheads touch.

“It’s just that I rarely ever get the chance to make something for _you._ No matter if the palace chefs are cooking or not, you’re always making me delicious things to eat. You truly spoil me, Link. ”

He grabs one of Link’s hands and brings it to his lips, kissing his knuckles.

“I figured that being out here on our honeymoon gives _me_ the opportunity to return the favor.”

Hearing those words touched Link, and he feels his heart soar inside of his chest. Sidon leans in to kiss Link, smiling as he pulls back and sees the light blush on the hero’s cheek.

“Of course, if you want to cook today, I won’t argue. You are an excellent chef, after all.”

Link looks to the side for a moment, then back at Sidon with smile.

**“How does Prime Meat Curry sound for dinner? I admit that I have been craving for some curry lately. I’ll even add in some dessert as well.”**

“Prime Meat Curry sounds great to me. What were you going to make for dessert?”

**“Monster Cake.”**

Link watches as Sidon’s eyes widen and his sharp-toothed smile falters. The prince’s head-tail slight twitching amuses him too much, and Link chuckles. Kissing Sidon on the lips, Link winks at him.

**“I jest, Sidon. Somewhat. I’ll make _myself_ a Monster Cake. How about I cook up a nice, delicious, huge Egg Tart for you?”**

Sidon lets out a sigh of relief, quietly laughing as he snuggles his face into Link’s hair.

“I should have known. You had me worried for a moment. Yes, the Egg Tart would be a great dessert for me.”

Link feels his husband’s arms holding him close, and he leans more into the embrace. He hums in amusement – he didn’t really intend to tease his beloved like that by mentioning Monster Cake. Link knows that the specific dessert in question is a “love it or hate it” kind of thing when it comes to people’s opinions on the taste. Sidon certainly was in the latter, although he was always polite in saying how much he disliked the cake. Link still thought it was a sweet gesture the last time the Zora attempted to eat an entire slice, despite Link trying to assure him that he didn’t need to do such a thing.

It takes a few seconds before Link notices his husband rubbing his nose into his hair, and his ears pick up the tell-tale sound of a sniff.  To no surprise, his beloved’s nose must have picked up the shampoo that was in his hair. With how deep Sidon was sniffing it, Link wonders if Sidon was getting a type of ‘high’ from the scent.

“Your hair smells great. Is this a new shampoo?”

Link verbally responds, his voice soft and loud enough for Sidon to hear him.

“Yes. Part of the wedding gift from Riju and the women of Gerudo Town. I did bring a few of their soaps and lotions as well.”

“That certainly explains why your bag smells very sweet these last few days. I suspected you had some dessert in there that you were trying to hide from me.”

“If I was told correctly by one of Riju’s guards, one of the soaps works wonders for the skin…and it’s even good for scales as well.”

“Well then… I would _love_ to see if that is true. Perhaps later tonight we can see how accurate that is.”

Wrapping his arms around Sidon’s neck, Link nods before placing his lips onto his husband’s.

Each kiss grew longer, and more passionate than the last, and Sidon holds Link closer to him.  He nearly forgets that they are outside until a specific ‘poke’ from Link snaps him back into reality. With regret, Sidon slowly pulls away from Link, reassuring his love with a forehead kiss when he notices concern forming in the blue eyes he adores so much.

As much as he would love to get intimate in the pond, he can’t imagine Link wanting to do it during the daytime, rainy weather or not. His little hero seemed nervous enough at the lake during their wedding night, even if he relaxed later that evening.

“P-Perhaps we should move this inside the house.”

Link doesn’t budge, a blush spreading on his cheeks as he lightly pushes Sidon to lean against one of the ‘walls’ of the pond. It takes a few seconds before Sidon’s eyes widen and his mouth opens in surprise.

“Wait…you want to do it out here?”

Link nods, a mischievous look on his face.

“Y-You sure? I mean it’s still daytime, and kind of out in the op—”

Link kisses his prince on the lips, pulling away and staring directly into his eyes.

**“Sidon, it’s not that much different than being at the Lake for our wedding night.”**

Link raises an eyebrow.

**“…and _that_ was your idea.” **

 

* * *

 

             

With each slow and powerful thrust, Sidon nips at Link’s neck and shoulder. Link sighs, reaching behind him until his hand is behind Sidon’s neck. He tightens his grip as he slowly moves his hips against his husband’s. Link feels Sidon rest a hand on his stomach, using a claw to lightly trail up and down the middle. His breath hitches when one of the claws lightly grazes against the large scar that stretches across his chest, mildly wishing that it was a pair of lips touching it instead.

It wasn’t a bad sensation. The scar is deep, and despite how bad it appeared, being touched there didn’t bother him. He never admitted it to Sidon, but Link loved the times when Sidon would kiss the scars that decorated his body. He’ll never forget during their first night ‘together’ when his beloved prince kissed the giant scar on his chest, whispering sweet words of praise, love, and devotion.

Link lets out a moan when Sidon’s claw trails over a sensitive spot on his scar, but he manages to quiet himself. His moans weren’t nearly as “vocal” as Sidon’s, but Link internally prays that they are at least quiet enough that no one notices them during the rain. The last thing he need is for word to get around the small community about this, even if they all know that he and Sidon are on their honeymoon. Not even the peaceful village known at Hateno is immune to such “juicy” news.

Sidon chuckles as he continues to kiss Link’s shoulder, placing both hands on Link’s hips. With a slight grip, he holds Link’s hips closer to his as they continued to move together. Link notices the prince’s body curl more around him without dropping his current pace, and the brief sound of a groan reaches his ears. He looks at Sidon with concern, and the prince gazes back at him with an expression that says “I am fine. Don’t worry, Link.”

No matter how many times they’ve been in positions like this, Link is always concerned if Sidon is in any pain. He is aware of how flexible his beloved is, the Zora’s long torso being an advantage in their current position. After all this time, he should know that Sidon is not bothered about having to ‘wrap’ around him if he wanted to kiss Link while their bodies were joined together.

Then again, Sidon could be in excruciating pain, and still would put Link’s pleasure over his own, keeping his discomfort to himself. As frustrating it could be at times, it’s just one of the things that made Sidon…Sidon. The prince would often put others’ needs before his own, and it was a trait that Link liked about him. It would be hypocritical of him to dislike it, since Link knows that he is guilty of the same thing.  

Smiling, Link leans in for a kiss, and Sidon is quick to respond in kind. Their lips danced, soft moans escaping from Link’s mouth as the speed that their hips moved together increased. The hero knows that he is close to his release, and without having to say (or sign) a single word, he feels a clawed hand move to his groin. Sidon resumes giving his attention to Link’s shoulder, and there seems to be a slight pressure put into the nibbles that Sidon would place on his neck, the teeth never piercing his skin. Link is barely ‘hanging on’, and it takes the Zora slightly increasing his pace for him to reach his climax.

The hero slowly comes down from his peak, sighing in pleasure while he tightens his grip on his husband’s hand.  It was a half-minute later when Sidon reaches his own release, placing gentle kisses on Link’s shoulder. When the kissing ceased, Link turns his head to gaze at his prince.  His eyes catch a pair of amber staring right back at him, and a lazy smile forming on Sidon’s face.  Letting out a soft laugh, Link leans his head over until he feels Sidon’s next to his. He lifts his hand up to touch the other side of Sidon’s head, and he wasn’t surprised to feel a large hand covering his own, or the rumble of a purr.

When it comes to intimacy, it’s moments like _this_ that Link loves the most.

The couple remained in that position for a few minutes before Sidon leaned back to recline himself in the lake, lifting Link up so that the Hylian can lay down on his upper torso. Link rests his head over Sidon’s heart, closing his eyes as he listens to his heartbeat and gentle sound of rain around them.

This feels so… nice. 

Link and Sidon stayed like this for a while, and Link stops himself from falling asleep on his husband’s warm chest. Absentmindedly trailing a finger up and down the prince’s chest, his mind drifts off into different thoughts. What else could they do today? The storm seems to be over now. The curry sounds like a good thing to eat after sex. There’s still so much that Link wanted them to do by the end of the week. Hopefully Sidon will have a good time at the festival in a few days.

…If only they had more time for their honeymoon. Even an extra day or two would be nice…

It may be the post-sex feeling that is running through his body, but in a way…Link doesn’t want to leave Hateno. He quickly understands how impossible that would be – considering both of their positions, political and royal, they have quite of bit of work to do whenever they get back to the Zora Domain. Who knows how many things were rescheduled in Sidon’s end because of their trip, and Link didn’t even want to think about the stockpile of obligations that were waiting for him on his next return to Hyrule Castle.

He would be lying if at least a small of his excitement about the honeymoon was to be fully away from his duties. Link likes to believe that Sidon felt the same way. Despite how often Link would be at the Zora Domain before the wedding, and especially before Sidon proposed to him, it was very rare that the couple would have so many days in a row where they would be alone. Counting the days that it takes to get to Hateno and back, they’ll be away for nearly two weeks.

It wasn’t a new thought for him, but Link would wonder how things would have been like if he and Sidon were just ‘normal’. Sidon not having any royal ties to the Zora Domain. He himself not having the “honor” of preparing for how many years to defeat Calamity Ganon. He doesn’t hate being the legendary hero of Hyrule, but a part of him felt like he was unfairly ‘robbed’ of having an ordinary life.

He could see them living at the Domain, naturally. There was a bit of bias in imagining them living in Hateno. Lurelin Town would be another option, and a more convenient one for Sidon since it’s on the beach and direct access to water. Even Tarrey Town was a possibility, especially since he helped with its creation.

One thing that Link knows is when their honeymoon officially ended, they certainly wouldn’t be able to both leave the Domain for a long period of time.

But maybe…

He hesitates to speak, wondering if Sidon was even awake at this point, but he quietly calls out to him.

“…Sidon.”

“…Mmm?”

“We should come here more often.”

“I’m not sure what you exactly mean, Link. I thought we just did that.”

Link lifts his head to look up and is met with a smirking Zora. It takes Link a few moments until he “got it”. With a scoff, he playfully smacks Sidon’s chest.

“You know what I meant.”

Link rests his head back onto Sidon’s chest.

“…We should come back to Hateno soon. Part of me is dreading going home.”

“Link…do you…not like being in the Domain?”

Link quickly looks up at his husband.

“I love being in the Domain, don’t worry.”

Link looks away for a moment before raising his hands to sign.

**“Please, don’t think that I dislike the Zora Domain. I love living there. The people there are so friendly, and it’s such a beautiful place to be. No matter what, I officially consider the Domain to be my home. It’s just…”**

The Hylian gazes into his beloved’s eyes, a small smile on his face.

**“It’s just nice to be somewhere where I can just be…me.”**

Watching Sidon’s eyes widen at that statement, Link hesitated before he continues to sign.

**“When I am in Hateno, I can just pretend, even for a brief time, that I’m not the legendary hero. Everyone here knows who I am, and all the things that I’ve accomplished for Hyrule, but they treat me as if I was anyone else in the village. A regular person. Nearly everywhere else, I’m seen as Link the Hero more-so than Link the Hylian. Even in our Domain, I’m usually treated as the famed hero and royal consort. I can tell from the way our people talk or act around me, even though I know it’s out of respect and they aren’t intentionally doing it.”**

Link gives a one-shoulder shrug, a guilty expression on his face.

**“Sorry, maybe I am not making sense.”**

“Link, whenever you are feeling homesick for Hateno, or even need a break, you can come back here whenever you want. I know I told you that you aren’t locked to the Domain, just because you are married to me. That hasn’t changed, my dear.”

**“I know that…but I want you with me as well.”**

Link lightly frowns in embarrassment.

**“It’s selfish for me to ask such a thing, I know. You are a prince, and you still have royal duties to attend to, marriage or not. I, of all people, should understand that. I certainly can’t expect you to drop everything on a whim just to travel with me. But…”**

The hero takes a deep breath before continuing.

**“As much as I love to do it, travelling gets lonely. Sure, I have my horses to talk to if it came down to it, but… it’s not the same. I never told you this, but there were times when I would reread your letters again and again, pretending you were right there with me. I’d be lying if I said I never had dreams of showing you the entire continent, even before I confessed my feelings to you.”**

Link’s cheeks blush at all the information he reveals to Sidon, more so as the prince smiles at him.

**“Forgive me if I sound like I’m whining about this. It’s not my intent.”**

Sidon kisses Link’s forehead, running a clawed finger through his hair.

“Aww, Link. I’d love to accompany you on another trip, be it here in Hateno, or elsewhere in the region.”

The prince grins, his sharp teeth appearing to shine.

 “I admit that I have always been curious about Gerudo Town, although I am not certain how I would get past the gate. I am aware that males aren’t usually allowed inside.”

**“I’d imagine that they would make a special case for you, all things considered. You are famous enough in all Hyrule that they’ll automatically know your identity. Especially if I am with you. I doubt that a disguise would ‘fool’ the guards.”**

“Hmmm, as true as that is, I want to respect their traditions. I wouldn’t want to be an ‘exception’ to the rule just because I am royalty, and your spouse. I have no problems dressing as a female to get inside.”

Sidon grins at Link, his sharp teeth shining.

“That would just mean that you would have to make me look as _beautiful_ as you do whenever you go into Gerudo Town.”

The comment makes the hero laugh, a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

**“If that is what you wish. I’ll do my best to dress you so that you look more attractive than I do.”**

Despite Link knowing that it wouldn’t be too difficult to see if Riju would allow Sidon to come into the town as he is, it touched him that Sidon was set on coming into the Gerudo Town ‘the proper way’.  It was amusing to him that Sidon was more concerned about that than on how he was going to get across the large hot desert, but it was a matter that worried Link as well.

He’ll certainly have to make a solo trip to Gerudo Town at some point before he attempts to take Sidon with him. There is the little oasis that is somewhat of a half-way point, but he’ll have a talk with Riju to see what options would be best for Sidon.

Link’s chin is lifted by a clawed finger, and he feels a pair of lips touching his own. He’s not sure if it’s because of the weather, or his husband's kiss, but Link shivers for a moment.

“Then it’s settled. The next time you plan on visiting Gerudo Town, and you can take me along, let me know.  I’ll see to it that all duties are taken care of and set aside the proper days required for the trip.”

Sidon gazes into the Hylian’s eyes, winking at him.

“And I _will_ expect a full tour of the town, along with all of the best places to eat. And Link, you must show me the place where you bought that beautiful circlet of yours from.”

With a grin on his face, Link nods and rubs their noses together. No matter where they go, Gerudo Town or otherwise, Link is excited about taking Sidon with him in the future. It’s something that they should take advantage of – the couple wouldn’t have such a luxury whenever it’s Sidon’s turn on the throne.

If Link would even be _alive_ when that day happens.

As he rests his head back on Sidon’s chest, Link can feel a small rush of panic forming in the back of his mind. Their years together as a couple were limited, more so than others. He’d be fortunate if he lived past 70, knowing his luck. He pushes the thought away for a moment. There’s time to worry about that later… much later.

Humming to himself while shivering, Link trails a finger down Sidon’s chest. If there is any way that he can assure it, he will do his best to be with Sidon for as long as possibl--

“-achoo!!”

Sidon looks down at his husband, seeing him shudder in his arms.

“Are you getting cold? Perhaps we should go back inside before you get si—”

“No, I am fine.”

Link curls up to Sidon, still trembling.

“I’m too comfortable to move.”

Sidon laughs in amusement before settling himself in and holding Link closer to him.

“If you insist. Don’t blame me if you get sick, though.”

“I won’t get sick.”

As if on cue, Link sneezes again.

 


End file.
